What's Wrong With You?
by lDHlHJ
Summary: Hyukjae bingung dengan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba mendiamkannya dan mengacuhkannya karena alasan yang tidak jelas. sehingga membuat hyukjae kesal dan marah. sebenarnya ada apa dengan donghae? / summary gagal / ff OS yaoi HaeHyuk / rnr / warning inside


-HaeHyuk-

-OneShot-

-What's Wrong With You?-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF OS absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh.

.

Hyukjae bingung menatap Donghae yang memojok diruang latihan gedung SM tepat setelah pelatih tari mengistirahatkan latihannya. Donghae juga menjadi pendiam sejak ia pulang dari acara Dream Concert, apa dia marah? Tapi marah kenapa, karena kedekatanku dengan MC yeoja itu kah? Tapi kan ada Kangin Hyung juga, jadi kenapa Donghae harus marah. Lagipula bukankah Donghae yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama yeoja lawan mainnya di drama. Harusnya aku yang marah, ck. Hyukjae berdecak sebal setelah mengumpat Donghae didalam hati.

"hei Hyukjae-Hyung, ada apa dengan Donghae Hyung. Apa kalian sedang perang dingin?" tanya salah satu dancer SM.

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia mendiamkan ku sejak 3 hari lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dasar ikan mokpo jelek!" Hyukjae menenggak minumannya dengan mata menatap kesal kearah Donghae yang tengah asyik bermain ponselnya. Hyukjae berpikir mungkin Donghaesedang berkirim pesan dengan lawan mainnya di drama.

"Haha, sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengannya. Sebentar lagi kalian akan comeback 'Skeleton', comeback akan gagal kalau kalian terus perang dingin seperti ini" nasihat Pelatih.

"Aku tidak merasa punya masalah dengannya Hyung, aku sudah bilang kan? dia yang mendiamkan ku dulu tanpa alasan yang jelas, menyebalkan" kesal Hyukjae, menyipitkan matanya pada pelatih.

"Mungkin saja kau melakukan kesalahan yang tak disengaja hingga Donghae marah padamu dan mendiamkanmu, coba kau bicara baik-baik dengannya" ucap sang pelatih lagi yang semakin membuat Hyukjae kesal karena merasa disalahkan.

"Ish!"

.

.

.

Latihan selesai, Hyukjae memaksa Manajer untuk pulang terlebih dulu karena dia ingin pulang bersama Donghae dengan mobil Donghae. Dia berlari cepat saat melihat Donghae telah memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari van.

Clek

Blam

Donghae menoleh kaget saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya, pasalnya tadi saat berangkatpun Donghae tidak bersama Hyukjae yang memilih menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Hyukjae bersidekap melihat ekspresi terkejut Donghae yang semakin membuatnya jengkel.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu, kau kaget aku menerobos masuk mobilmu? Kenapa hm?" Hyukjae menatap nyalang kearah Donghae, bukannya menjawab Donghae malah sibuk memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mobilnya. Hyukjae memutar bola matanya imajiner tak habis pikir dengan sikap Donghae terhadapnya.

"Serius Lee Donghae, ada apa denganmu eoh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengacuhkanku, pelatih Hyung bahkan mengkhawatirkan comeback kita nanti karena mengira kita sedang perang dingin! Apa kau marah karena aku terlalu dekat dengan mc yeoja itu saat Dream Concert? Demi Tuhan Lee Donghae! itu hanya profesionalitas belaka, disana juga ada Kangin Hyung" Ujar Hyukjae menahan teriakannya menatap teman se-grupnya yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Dan aku, aku bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan comeback kita, tapi hubungan kita—"

Donghae mendesis keras sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah merah Hyukjae dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk memotong ucapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghela nafas lelah karena lagi-lagi mendapat sikap acuh dari Donghae. Kenapa Donghae selalu cemburu saat ia terlibat kerja sama dengan yeoja, padahal Hyukjae tak pernah sedikitpun mempermasalahkan Donghae yang berakting ciuman dengan lawan mainnya di drama. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk menahan segala teriakan yang akan ia keluarkan pada Donghae karena sekarang mereka tengah berada di tengah jalan. Donghae melirik Hyukjae sekilas melalui spion dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan.

.

.

.

Mobil Donghae telah sampai didepan gedung apartemen dimana dorm Super Junior berada, Hyukjae bingung karena Donghae tidak belok kearah basement melainkan memarkirkan mobilnya di jalan depan gedung apartemen.

"Turunlan" ucap Donghae lirih, namun masih dapat didengar Hyukjae karena suasana hening diantara mereka. Itu adalah kata pertama yang Hyukjae dengar dari Donghae setelah 3 hari Donghae mendiamkannya.

Mwo?, Hyukjae memandang Donghae tak percaya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk turun disini? Kau tidak akan langsung pulang ke dorm? Ah aku tau,kenapa kau memilih menggunakan mobilmu sendiri saat akan latihan, kau pasti sudah membuat janji dengan yeoja lawan mainmu itu kan?"

"Lee Hyukjae, ssshh"

"Mwo? kenapa kau egois sekali Hae, kau selalu cemburu saat aku bekerjasama dengan yeoja, tapi aku, apa aku pernah mempermasalahkan tentang adegan ciumanmu dengan lawan mainmu didrama. Asal kau tau saja Hae, jujur saja aku sedih saat kau melakukan adegan seperti itu dengan lawan mainmu, aku cemburu, tapi selama ini aku diam saja karena aku tau itu hanya profesionalitas, dan aku tau kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau mengerti dan seperti ini terus jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat aku mulai lelah Hae"

Clek

BLAM!

Hyukjae membanting pintu mobil Donghae, dan berjalan cepat menuju gedung apartemen.

"Aishss" Donghae memukul setir mobilnya sendiri karena kesal.

.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen, setelah beberapa saat lalu pergi ke rumah temannya. Dia mengelus bibirnya kemudian menjilatnya sekilas saat menuju lift.

.

Tuut

Clek

Donghae membuka pintu Dorm kemudian menutupnya, dia heran banyak sekali pasang sepatu dirak. Tumben sekali member grupnya berkumpul disini, pikirnya. Donghae berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana televise besar terpasang disana. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat member super junior yang tengah mduduk melingkar menikmati berbagai makanan dimeja bundar didepan televise.

"Donghae, kemarilah. Ibuku membuatkan makanan ini spesial untuk kita" Ajak Shindong menunjuk makanan khas rumahan ala korea. Donghae menatap satu persatu temannya yang menikmati masakan itu dengan raut tak tertarik, tatapannya kemudian jatuh pada mata Hyukjae yang memandangnya marah.

"Aku lelah Hyung" ucapnya pelan kemudian berbalik pergi. Belum lima langkah ia beranjak dari ruang tengah tiba-tiba sesuatu menimpuk kepalanya. Donghae juga sempat mendengar teriakan kaget dari Heechul, Ryeowook dan Shindong.

Donghae melihat ayam bumbu pedas tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya, bisa dipastikan benda itu lah yang baru saja menimpuk kepalanya. Dia kemudian beralih menatap sekumpulan orang disana untuk mencari tau siapa pelakunya. Matanya membulat saat melihat Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya orang yang berdiri disana.

"Apa masalahmu Lee Donghae, apa kau menolak makan bersama karena ada aku disini hah? Sebegitukan kau tidak mau melihat wajahku, tidak cukupkah kau mengacuhkanku ditempat latihan!" Teriak Hyukjae. semua member menatapnya kaget, apa yang membuat pasangan yang suka sekali berlovey-dovey itu bertengkarseperti ini. Begitulah pikiran mereka. Donghae ingin sekali mengeluarkan suaranya namun Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu masuk kekamarnya

"Aku tidak mau tau apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar. Aku hanya ingin tau besok masalahmu dan Hyukjae sudah selesai Lee Donghae! aish!" Donghae mendesis mendengar teriakan Heechul kemudian pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Yak! FISH! bersihkan itu dulu!"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, tapi namja kekar yang mendapat julukan fish darii ELF itu belum juga terlelap dalam tidur. Ia terus berguling-guling dikasurnya, karena mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ia melihat dengan jelas mata Hyukjae mengembun, seperti menahan tangis. Donghae tau kekasihnya itu adalah orang yang cengeng dan sensitive. Itu hanya salah paham, dan dia tak mau mengorbankan hubungannya yang telah mereka jalin bertahun-tahun harus hancur hanya karena kesalah pahaman.

Donghae kemudian bangun dan berencana akan mendatangi kamar Hyukjae untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman itu. jujur ia memang cemburu saat Hyukjae bekerjasama dengan yeoja, tapi sekarang bukan itu yang menjadi penyebab utama ia mengacuhkan Hyukjae.

.

Donghae berdiri didepan kamar Hyukjae, samar-samar dia mendengar suara isakan dari dalam.

"Aisshss" benar kan dugaannya, pasti Hyukjae menangis karena masalah ini. Donghae mengetuk pintu kayu itu namun tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam kamar dan Donghae tak lagi mendengar isakan dari dalam.

Melihat tak ada niatan Hyukjae untuk membukakan pintu kamar, akhirnya Donghae membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah bergumul dengan selimut tebal ditengah ranjang. Dia duduk disebelah Hyukjae kemudian mengelus kepala Hyukjae yang tak tertutupi selimut.

"Hyuk…"

"Pergi hiks, aku mau sendiri"

"Hah… mianhae… aku mengacuhkanmu ssshh" ucah Donghae pelan.

"…"

"Ini hanya ssshh salah paham Hyuk, aissshss… aku tidak pergi dengan yeoja lain, aku juga tidak marah kau yang bekerja dengan yeoja, ya meskipun aku sedikit cemburu… ssshh tapi bukan itu masalahnya… ssssh" Donghae menghela nafas pelan, ia juga beberapa kali mendesis sakit.

Hyukjae membuka selimutnya dan memandang Donghae khawatir karena kekasihnya itu terdengar mendesis kesakitan saat bicara. Bahkan bicaranya pun terdengar kurang jelas. "Jinjja?" tanya Hyukjae setelah lama terdiam.

"Ne" singkat Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, hik" tanya Hyukjae disertai nafas yang tersendat karena sisa isakannya tadi.

"Mianhae aku…ssshh"

"Kau baik-baik saja Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya khawatir. Donghae mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sesuatu didalam sakunya dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae. Awalnya Hyukjae bingung namun Donghae memaksa untuk menerimanya. Mata Hyukjae kemudian membaca sederet kalimat pada botol beling itu.

Mata Hyukjae membulat kemudian menatap Donghae didepannya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Hyukjae menunduk tak mau melihat Donghae. "Mianhae aku sudah salah paham padamu" ucap Hyukjae lirih.

"Hm?" Donghae mengelus surai lembut Hyukjae.

"Mianhae…" ujar Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata sendu, mata puppy Hyukjae bahkan terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ditambah lagi dengan hidung dan pipi Hyukjae yang memerah bekas menangis, membuat wajah Hyukjae terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata Donghae. Andai saja bibir bagian dalam Donghae sedang tidak sakit bisa dipastikan ia akan melumat cherry merah Hyukjae saat ini. Bagaimana untuk melumat untuk makan dan bicara saja akan terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

Ya, botol beling yang ada ditangan Hyukjae adalah obat sariawan yang Donghae dapat dari temannya beberapa jam lalu.

"Mianhae…" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Hyukjae penasaran. "Ssshh, seharusnya kau jujur kalau kau cemburu melihat adegan ciumanku ssshh, kenapa kau malah menyimpan sakit hatimu sendiri, aku tidak mau kau lelah dengan sakit hatimu itu… ssshh, lain kali kau harus bilang padaku hm" Donghae menangkup wajah merah Hyukjae didalam kedua tangannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae, dia kemudian mengangguk dalam lingkupan tangan Donghae.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae, dan menggesekan hidung keduanya pelan karena gemas melihat wajah Hyukjae. Donghae juga menggesekan hidungnya pada pipi dan bibir merah Hyukjae berulang kali, merasa tak puas Donghae kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae yang membuat keduanya mendesis bersamaan.

"Aissshh, sariawan ini benar-benar mengganggu ssshh"

Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar desisan kekasihnya, "mesum"

"apa kau bilang, hm" Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae kemudian menggelitikinya, Hyukjae tertawa geli hingga meminta ampun pada Donghae dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang tidur telentang diatas kasur Hyukjae.

"Tidur disini yaa"

"Hm"

"Aku merindukanmu Hae…" mohon Hyukjae dengan mata puppy nya yang mustahil kan mendapat penolakan dari Donghae.

"Ssshh Baiklah, kemari sayang" Donghae merentangkan tangannya dan menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya kemudian keduanya terlelap tidur untuk menyambut hari esok yang lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya yang terasa dingin karena kesalah pahaman.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang, sssh tidurlah"

.

.

.

End for Fanfict gaje ini… hoho

.

Terinspirasi dari saya sendiri yang lagi sariawan… hah… yang berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian…

Review Jusseyo…


End file.
